The Beowulf Zombeh
by Eu Tyto Alba
Summary: A very old, very short piece I originally wrote for my English class. Sort of good, sort of nutty. After Beowulf's death, his most loyal servant inherits the throne. However, later, the servant's grandson is crowned under very mysterious circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is a very old assignment from my English class two or three years ago. I found I'm rather proud of chapter one, having tried to write in the actual style of Beowulf. Although, 'not sure what the heck came over me in chapter two... All I can say is yikes. However, please enjoy; And may it bring ye a smile or two. :- 3 :-3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Nearly a hundred years have passed since the death of dear Beowulf. In the time echoing his absence, rumors circulated about his final battle with the dragon; about the horrors of the beast and the might of the man with whom it shared its fate. Every twist and flail and horrid detail was lost in myth, or so it seemed... Some simply could not handle believing in one so great as Beowulf, and refused to trust what they heard.

...If one could see the wind that turns the sea...

The one who rules the ancient land now is a child of Wiglaf's child, with Wiglaf himself as Beowulf's heir. This was a good line. Wiglaf had taught his children the same virtues and morals that had kept him by his kind master and good friend's side, even in the face of mortal peril----death's maw----the dragon's fury---even when better men had flown. And so they taught _their_ children.

One of this third generation was crowned king upon the disappearance of his father when he was only 13. The little boy's name was Ameris---a name chosen by his mother for _her own_ mother's father, who had known the great Beowulf himself some years before he died. It means "child of the moon".

Ten years later the boy is 23, and quite the strapping fellow. The ghosts of his ancestors could be seen around his cheeks and eyes, but his nose belonged all to him. His youth as king had made him old for his age. Villains and foul unearthly creatures stalked the land for a time, but have since been chased-off. A malevolent witch had tried to usurp him as a boy, but her magic failed her when young Ameris triumphed in one final showdown with her at age 18. A volcano erupted in the mountains not long afterward, but spared them all in flowing away from civilization. However, to this day it continues to flow, a deep winding river inferno, through the deep winding valleys both here and abroad. This has caused much stress for travelers, and they complain constantly. Though, never knowing what on the Lord's Earth a mere mortal king could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing that could save a man from death, it was his hat. But if there were only two things, then they would be his hat, and something that might actually save is life. If there was something that could bring a man _back_ from death, then it was a terrible curse gone horribly wrong...

The lava flowed into the sea, and out upon it self until it formed a new island a ways away from shore. This finger of a molten strait continued on for many miles, in search of the other side. The volcano never ceased, never dried, and neither did it's flows long after they should have cooled. The dang thing was searching for something!, the local superstitious folk cried. Whatever it wanted, it already knew it wasn't in the town where Ameris and all his heritage lived.

"Intelligent volcanoes? I must be dreaming again! Why, if there were ever such a thing..."  
But the anomaly went on and on... And on... And on... Nobody could deny it anymore. Several towers were even built to monitor it's strange behavior from above. And though no one admitted the possibility of such an impossibility, to see if the fingers created any kind of recognizable pattern or picture.

However, as weird as these things were, Ameris concerned himself with other things. The volcano could not be helped, as it's power comes from the earth's very core, and people were but meek surface-dwellers compared to it.

...Or at least that's what he thought.

His hat, eh? Well, some wiseguy thought he'd actually try it, and darn-near died in the process. But thanks to just hat, the rock didn't quite hit him _that_ hard... Some birds were having a nasty fight overhead, and kept dropping things. Weird things. Things like soap and bubblegum.

It was quite a show that they two were putting on. Who knew where they found these things?! It sure was brave of him to stand right under them------luckily for him, neither of the birds was strong enough to carry an anvil. I know; I saw them try.

The alleged rock had something written on it; it looked like an address. But who's?!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Unfortunately, it has been so long that I can hardly remember _any_ of the original Beowulf tale, so I probably will _not_ be continuing this. I do remember, now, the time back when I was thinking heavily about all this, and actually considering seeing it through to the end. But, it fell to the bottom of the stack, and, unfortunately, fell apart. I'm sorry. But, perhaps it will be made up for with something actually half decent in the near future... We'll see. :-)


End file.
